


Worry

by Merfilly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firefly124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/gifts).



"You worry too much," Willow told her lover softly, fingers stroking along Tara's cheekbones.

"No I don't… you just take so many risks." Tara did smile, catching those fingers to kiss on them.

"Buffy needs me."

Tara nodded, letting go of Willow's fingers. "And I need to worry over you. Because I love you." She slid up against the pillows so she could kiss Willow lightly. "I support you, all of your friends. Because it's right, what we do. But I will worry. You can't take that from me."

Willow smiled and kissed her back. "I think I understand now."


End file.
